Krevt
Krevt is a Pravús on the planet of Murtua. Biography ''Trial of Iron Krevt and Zha-xar tasked themselves with the elimination of Toa Cevil Ujama. The Atreu was to send the Toa of [[Jungle|"The Green"]] to the Pravús' fortress, where Krevt would be present to kill him. Zha-xar's end of the operation was complete, though he seemingly forgot to alert Krevt of when Ujama was to arrive. Regardless, the Pravús sensed his presence and prepared a few Rahkshi to go after him. After the Toa made it up the Shadow Cliffs to the fortress, Krevt greeted him and they exchanged a few words. The Pravús went back into his fortress, commanding four Rahkshi and two Okeus robots to attack Ujama. After the defeat of his minions, Krevt decided to cloak the entrance to his fortress with his darkness power. Ujama was able to navigate his way through the first chamber, though was ambushed by the Pravús, hidden by the power of chameleon. A brief fight ensued, ending with Ujama's power over the Green commanding a horde of vines to capture Krevt. With his armor close to shattering due to the crushing might of the Morbuzakh, he found himself saved by the leader of the Head of the Spear, Ulreq. The two teleported to the island fortress of Kehtyva. Krevt expressed his discontent with the almost disrespectful nature of Ulreq's rescue. However, he soon found himself antagonized by Methenor and Zha-xar, who claimed that the Pravús should be killed before doing something crass that would jeopardize the campaign of the Head of the Spear. After listening to Methenor and Ulreq converse briefly, he was teleported out of the Shadow Lord's throne chamber. Ulreq summoned the Head of the Spear members one last time, announcing the time of their attack on Uteara. Fractures Abilities & Traits As a Pravús, Krevt possesses a wide range of psionic and shadow powers, as well as the abilities to shape-shift and teleport. His unique power allows him to create doppelgängers of moderately powerful beings such as Alio and Torva. Krevt is more intelligent than most Murtuans, but among the Pravús he is considered to be a simpleton. His bloodlust is legendary, rivaled only by the mad Lâkarÿy's. He enjoys being violent for the sake of being violent, reveling in the torment of Alio as they beg to be killed. He is loudmouthed and boorish, a bludgeon among knives. For this, he is often chided and disrespected by the likes of Methenor or Tara, but he has simply concluded that they are jealous of the stark terror he creates. His only known form is both tall and bulky, a maroon and lime-armored biped with clawed hands that drip acid. His helmet is considered to be masterfully crafted by the other Pravús, elliptical and spiked with a vertically-positioned maw. He has an array of acid-based weaponry, his most frequently used tools being a three-headed blade and a spear tipped with acid. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Iro. Appearances *Forgotten'' (Mentioned Only) *''Trial of Iron'' *''Defeat'' (Mentioned Only) *''Fractures'' Category:Murtua Category:Pravús Category:Head of the Spear Category:Iro